The Impossible Mistake
by Whovian1010
Summary: The Doctor finds himself helping a young girl, who looks about 15. She is adventurous and knows an unsettling amount about his life. Her background is a mystery to him, until one fateful day. First book in the Winged series. I do not own any Doctor Who characters. I only own the main character and her friends Sarah, Tara and Indi. This gets really shippy, OCxDoctor.
1. 1: The Meeting

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS console, hands in his pockets, as he did so often these days. The Doctor couldn't get over the fact he had just lost Donna. Even worse, he had lost Rose again. He knew she would be alright, she had his metacrisis double to love. The TARDIS suddenly jolted, throwing the Doctor to the ground, her time rotor slowing to a stop, as the wheezing, groaning noise subsided. 'Where am I now?' the Doctor thought, slightly angry that the TARDIS had left the time vortex without his control. He stood up, grabbing one of the screens around the console. "Earth, 2022. Not a bad year," then he looked at which country he was in. "How come you've brought me back to England, old girl?" the Doctor asked out loud to the TARDIS. The TARDIS groaned in response. He walked down the ramp and out of the control room, grabbing his long brown coat as he walked past, and through the doors.

"Wow. I didn't think she would make that move," I muttered to myself as I watched the ball race down the field. Playing field hockey in England was a lot different to playing back home in Australia. For one, it was a totally different style of play. I stood a couple of metres from the goal line, watching the ball, guessing at the carrier's every move. You had to think like that when you're a goalie. My mind was running through the many different things she could do, my hands raising up, ready if she decided to flick. She was only a few metres from the circle when my teammate Sarah ran in front of her, stick down, ready to tackle. The ball carrier did what my mind had anticipated, and flicked the ball over Sarah's stick, she ran towards goals, but I was ready. I took a large but elegant side step, and ran towards her. As I ran, I dropped to the ground she freaked as I slid towards her, losing control of the ball as I came to slide tackle. I kicked the ball to my other defender, and she sped up the field, passing to our Inner as she went.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, I collapsed on my bed. I was sharing a room with Sarah, Tara and Indi. I reached for my small portable DVD player, and grabbed my bag of discs. "Doctor Who again?" Tara moaned.

"Hey! It's all I packed to watch, and I don't see anything wrong with a time travelling alien with two hearts and a box that's bigger on the inside!" I replied, annoyed that Tara was already over my favourite TV show. This was only our first stop around Europe, and it was England! The capital (other than Cardiff) of Doctor Who. I love Doctor Who, my favourite is the Tenth incarnation. Indi ran over and sat on the bed next to me. She was a couple of years older than me, but was just as intrigued as I was. I had just turned the sound up so Indi could hear, when I heard the wheezing, groaning noise the TARDIS makes. I paused the episode we had just started to watch, 'Human Nature' but I could still hear it, we all could now.

I walked to the door, Indi in tow, and looked out into the hallway. My jaw dropped as I saw the wooden structure in front of me, I could hear Indi gasp behind me as she saw it as well. I closed the door to a crack and jumped as the TARDIS door opened. A tall figure, with tousled brown hair, a brown, pinstripe suit and brown coat that was skimming the floor, stepped out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor's POV

As I turned back around, after closing the TARDIS door, of course, I see one of the doors along the hallway I was standing in, close. I hear giggling from the room beyond, like a group of excited fan-girls were in the moment, and watching a video. I start to walk along the corridor, painted an off white, when a door behind me opened. I turned around with a quick spin on my feet, to face a young girl. "Hello," I say rather cautiously to the girl.

My POV

My head span as I looked into the Doctor's soft, brown, eyes. He had that look, where it seemed he didn't really know what to say. "Hi," my voice sounding unusually light.

"I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you," he acknowledged my wandering expression as if he saw it every day. He held out his hand, as if for me to shake it. I took the chance and gripped his hand, and shook, his skin warm beneath my cold fingers.

"I'm Lauren," I replied as he shook my hand vigorously. Behind me, Indi stepped out from our room. Her jaw dropped even more when she saw who was standing in front of her. I glared at her and she snapped her mouth shut. The Doctor looked at me in that confused way, like when you don't know what's going on. I had told her in my mind, Close your mouth! He doesn't know! I don't know why, but ever since I was a kid, I've been able to fend others off with my thoughts, as if they could hear them for themselves.

I could feel a buzzing at the back of my mind, I didn't know what it was, but that is when everything went black.

Indi's POV

Lauren just collapsed right in front of me. I ran to her, grasping her arm before she hit the ground. The Doctor grabbed her other arm, his instincts to help probably coming into play. I push the door to our room shut with my foot. Then I'd realized what had happened. I heard her in my head. My head! I didn't know why, but from then on, I felt really excited. The Doctor helped me lean her up against the TARDIS doors, but I'd noticed some suspicious lumps on her back. "Doctor," I started in a questioning tone, "what are those lumps?" He looked up at me, his deep, brown eyes looking straight into my cloudy grey ones.

"I don't know exactly," He answered feeling the lumps on Lauren's back, "but I think they might be sprouts."

"Sprouts?" I asked, confused.

"Wing sprouts," He explained, like he'd had had to repeat this many times over.


	2. 2: Awakening

The Doctor's POV

I don't even know how she's growing wings, but she is. And why can I feel that familiar buzzing sensation at the back of my mind? Anyway, at least for now she's asleep, that would be very painful of she was still awake. I wonder why that other girl is staring at me, she seems bewildered. I unlock the TARDIS door so I can check on Lauren fully. I wave my hand in a gesture that the other girl takes as to go inside first. I hear her gasp and I think to myself, 'Knew that was coming!' "It's bigger on the inside!" I hear her say, mouthing the words behind her.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed!"

"Don't do that with me, mister," she exclaims annoyed, then she claps her hands over her mouth. I was generally confused about what she meant, but from her reaction, it was probably not something she should of said. Lauren groans in my arms as I carry her inside, the stems of her wings growing longer by the second.

"By the way, seeing as you didn't ask, my name is Indi," the other girl scowls at me, then picks up her friend's legs, helping me carry her to one of the rooms. Once we put Lauren down on the bed, I noticed that little budds of feathers had started to grow out of the skin-like covering over the new bones. Bright red and gold feathers starting to grow along the bones, a troubling thought, but as they became longer and thicker, I wasn't as worried. Well, I wasn't worried until I saw what had happened to her hair. Her hair had been a strong golden blonde when I'd met her outside, but now it had long streaks of brown. Mousse brown, like mine. Now I was really worried, because hair doesn't change colour like that, it takes time, and maturing.

"Uuuggghhh," Lauren groaned. I snapped myself back into reality, to realise she was waking up. I quickly put my fingers on her neck to check her pulse. I snatched back my hand when I felt what her heart was doing, or should I say, hearts?

Indi's POV

I was sitting next to Lauren on the bed we'd laid her down on. I couldn't get over the fact that I was sitting right across from the real Doctor! It was really him! I snapped myself out of my trance by shaking my head, and I did this just before the Doctor leaned over and touched her neck, but jumped back so suddenly I thought he might have been zapped by something or other. His eyes told the whole story, they were wide open and the pupils dilated. He was shocked, not by electricity, but Lauren. Had she done something to him?

He ran out of the room, leaving me to sit and watch him go. He came back about a minute later, holding a stethoscope. Now I was really worried about what he had felt. Was her heart beating too slowly, too fast? He put the end of the stethoscope on Lauren's chest, to the left side, then to the right. The shock on his face grew deeper, so I snatched the stethoscope from him, earning a 'Hey!' from him, put the earpieces in and the metal end on her chest. I know why he was shocked now. She had two hearts. My face changed to utter shock and surprise, as it isn't everyday you have one of your roommates change into some alien being.

"Even I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I know that she'll be fine when she wakes up, Indi," the Doctor told me in a relaxed tone. I stared at the Doctor with only one question in my eyes, how? The Doctor got up, waving for me to follow, so I got up and did just that.

Lauren's POV

What happened? And why am I in this room? Hang on, isn't this one of the TARDIS's spare bedrooms? Oh. My. God. I'm actually in the TARDIS! Ouch. Why does my back hurt so much?

I sat up and looked behind me, my eyes widening at the sight that I saw. Then my body fell back onto the bed as I felt a sudden pain in my chest. "Doctor?" I tried. "Indi? Anyone there?"

Just as I was about to get up to look around, the Doctor poked his head around the door. "You ok?" he asks me as I try to sit up with my legs hanging over the side of the bed. I nod, telling him that I would be alright after some time of getting used to my wings. He walked over to me, put my arm over his shoulder, and helped me get up. He was a bit too tall for me, and had to crouch slightly as we walked into the control room. I was used to walking around like this, as I did it so often with my friends back home, that it didn't really bother me about having my arm in this position.

The Doctor leads me down to a small corridor underneath the control mechanisms, which I shuffle along, with his help. I still couldn't get my balance right, and had to keep hold of him for support. Even though it probably looked a bit odd, I enjoyed it, and his company. We walked for a long time, and I started to wonder when this tunnel ended, when I saw light ahead. I turned my head to look at the Doctor, my wings now spread for balance, I had just started to get my balance when he grabbed my waist. He picked me up easily, and placed me in front of him. Before I knew it, he had his arms around me in a tight hug, making sure that he wasn't over my wing joints.


End file.
